


Alpha Bitch

by Rose_the_Hat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_the_Hat/pseuds/Rose_the_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen is an Alpha who likes to be fucked and knotted by other Alphas; a service Jared is happy to provide for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Filled an old prompt of mine from that went something like this: _Jensen Ackles is the perfect image of an Alpha, strong sexy wealthy and powerful. But Jensen also has a secret...he_ craves _a knot._

Jensen circles the block in his BMW a couple of times. The first time he spotted the tall man he knew he wanted him. The second time was to get a better look and psych himself up to proposition him. As he's coming around for the third time he brings his car to a stop in front of a pair of hustlers. The one he wants appears a little younger than Jensen would like, but he'd big and built. His gray wifebeater shows off his traps and biceps, and low-slung jeans give a tantalizing preview of a treasure trail and defined inguinal crease. He’s talking to a slender, blond man. Jensen breathes in. _Omega_. What society tells him he should want, but he doesn’t. He takes another breath and the heady musk of Alpha pheromones coming off the taller man sends a charge straight to Jensen’s dick. He licks his lips, lowers the passenger side window. The hustlers must smell Jensen's pheromones as well, because the Omega grins and moves to approach Jensen's car, invitation clear in his eyes.

Jensen holds up a hand before he can even step off the curb. "No." He points at the other man, the Alpha. "You."

If the tall Alpha finds Jensen’s request odd it doesn’t show on his face. He comes over, standing tall and strong, radiating power. He bends down to talk to Jensen. Handsome guy: sharp angular cheekbones, chiseled jaw, tip-tilted eyes an exotic mix of blue-green and gold. "I don't get fucked. I sell my knot or mouth. Not my ass."

"I don’t want your ass. If I wanted ass I could get it, all I want and more. I want your knot. How much?"

Still no reaction from the hustler. Why would there be though? He probably knows all brands of taboos people pay for. An Alpha waning to be fucked by another Alpha was probably on the lower rung.

He gives Jensen an appraising once-over, glances around the interior of the car. "Five hundred." 

For those prices Jensen could be use a discreet escort service with confidentiality clauses, but he likes the thrill a whore off the street offers. He nods and pops the door locks. 

"I’m Jay. What’s your name? Or’s there somethin’ you want me t’ call you?” The hustler asks as Jensen pulls away from the curb.

“You don’t need to know my name.”

“All right, player. Your dime.” The hustler’s voice is deep and his Texas accent—the one Jensen has tried so hard to shed—is thick.

Jensen drives the short distance to a chain hotel. He parks, takes the car keys with him, before going in and getting a room. When he comes back out, the hustler is leaning against the car, long legs crossed at the ankles, arms crossed over his chest, staring off into the distance, looking like a male model. Jensen couldn’t wait to see him naked. He hopes he was packing as big a cock and knot as his physical size promised.

"Got a room," he calls. 

The hustler turns toward Jensen, pushes off from the car and strides toward him. Jensen’s gut tightens. He licks his lips; arousal and anticipation make him feel too hot. The hustler carries himself with the confidence and grace of an Alpha that Jensen finds so alluring. Jensen wonders what people see in Omegas. They are so slight and delicate, pretty. Jensen had surprised the hell out of his family when he popped his knot at sixteen. With his delicate face and lithe form everyone assumed he would present as an Omega when the time came. Jensen wishes he had, then this desire he has for Alphas would be okay, natural even; Alpha and Omega completing each other like a circuit. 

Jay follows Jensen into the hotel lobby and up to the room. If the clerk gave the pair of Alphas with no luggage a second look, Jensen doesn’t notice, or care. His mind is already anticipating the excellent fucking that he’s going to get up in the room.

Jensen slides the keycard into the slot. The little light flashes green and Jensen yanks down the handle and pushes open the door. The hustler saunters past him, into the room, looking around. Such long legs and a strong broad back. Jensen closes the door behind them, bites his bottom lip.

"Nicer digs than I’m used to. So, What are we doin' here?"

Down to business. Jensen liked that, but thought they had established that at the curb. He slips the do not disturb sign on the knob before closing the door and bolting it.

"You’re fucking me. Hard. Knotting me."

"I mean, is there anything special you want? Tied up? Called names? Anything?"

"No, just wanna be knotted." Jensen walks up to him, cups the bulge of his cock, rubs, squeezes, getting a feel for its girth. Hell, he paid for it he could damn well touch. "Got a big one?"

Jay cocks his brow, smirks showing a hint of a dimple; smug as all hell, but with what Jensen was feeling he could afford to be. "What 'choo think?" 

“Know how to use it?” Jensen challenges, tempting the Alpha to come out.

His pretty eyes flash and he shoves Jensen back. “Get your ass on that bed and I'll show ya, Alpha Bitch."

Jensen shudders. Fuck yeah, he needs this. It has been too long since his last indulgence and his last partner hadn’t fully satisfied him. He tugs his tie loose, unbuttons his shirt. He peels his shirt from his shoulders, pulls his undershirt off over his head. He notices the way the other Alpha's eyes darken and narrow with interested appreciation. Jensen works hard to keep his physique toned, valuing that above bulk. The hustler is a few inches taller than Jensen and his bulging muscles suit his bigger frame.

He heads toward the big king bed, unbuckling his belt, popping the button on his slacks and tugging his zipper down. The silk pants slither down his legs to pool at his ankles. He steps out of them, pushes his boxerbriefs down, kicks them aside, and yanks off his socks. He glances back over his shoulder at his hired company, sees the man gazing at him, heat and want in his eyes. Jensen doesn’t think it’s faked.

Jensen turns. "You. I wanna see what I'm payin' for."

Jay strips with practiced efficiency, standing naked and unashamed; lean muscle, and tanned skin on display. Cock perking up between his thighs, big low-hanging balls under it, skin loose and puckered where his knot will grow, filling and stretching Jensen wide. 

"Approve?" Still with the smug expression on his face.

Jensen walks back over to him. He smells the arousal coming off him, spicy and intoxicating. He encircles the other Alpha’s cock, gives it a couple of firm strokes; feeling it harden under his touch, prominent veins crisscrossing the impressive length. "Mmm, yeahhhh," Jensen sighs out, unable to mask his own want. Christ, it has been too long. He shouldn’t have allowed himself to get this desperate. His cock was rock hard, knot already swelling at the base. 

"On the bed. Ass up, Alpha Bitch. I'll give you want you need."

It should irk Jensen that the hustler said "need" not "want", like he knows Jensen, knows Jensen does need this, craves it, like a junkie needs their fix.

Jensen goes back over to the bed, climbs on. He positions himself on all fours, like the bitch he is, waiting to be taken and knotted. He spreads his thighs wide, knows his lubed hole is visible to the hustler. His breathing deepens. Sweat prickles the back of his neck and temples. The bed dips as the other Alpha climbs on. Jensen can't hold back the whimper that escapes him when Jay trails a finger down his back, all the way down his crack and to his hole. Goose bumps break out across Jensen’s skin.

Jay chuckles, low and thick like molasses. "Pretty little hole gonna look so good stuffed full'a my dick. Shame I can't cum in ya. Imagine how sloppy you'd be after. Hole all puffy and red, dribbling jizz."

Jensen's eyes slam shut; the image assaults him, flashes across his eyes like starbursts. Wants to tell Jay that yes, he can cum inside him, but he knows that’s a huge risk _so_ not worth it. He’ll content himself with knotting.

Jay's fingers slip in, Jensen’s body offers only token resistance. A little pinch and stretch, but it makes heat wash over him, makes the empty ache in his ass ratchet up, eager for what’s to come. 

“Take it so easy, Alpha Bitch." He fucks his fingers in and out, strokes across Jensen's prostate on every other push inside. Jensen moans, pushes back against his hand.

“Yeah, that's it. Fuck yourself on my fingers. Let me know how bad you need this. You got toys? Fuck yourself open with one before you found me"

"N-no. Just my-my fingers." He’s so hard it hurts, knows it wouldn’t take much for him to cum but he’s paying good money, and doesn’t want to waste it by blowing his load before they get to the main event.

"Not as good as a big cock are they?” Jay twists his fingers, drives them in deep and hard. 

"No," Jensen pants, shakes his head. His hips jerk back, stiff cock and knot bobbing with the motion. Precum dribbles from the head in a gossamer strand on to the coverlet below.

"I want you to beg me for my knot, Alpha Bitch. Beg me real pretty and I'll give you what you need."

"No,” Jensen growls. Wanting a knot is humiliating enough without having to beg. “What I _paid_ for."

The hustler chuckles, smacks Jensen's ass with his other hand. "Ain’t given me no money yet, buddy."

Jensen's mouth opens on a cry as Jay strokes relentlessly over his prostate. His arms shake and he can’t catch his breath. Pleasure spikes high inside him. If Jay keeps this up Jensen will cum from the stimulation alone and that is not what he wants. “I’m not paying for a prostate massage. Fuck me or I go find someone who will, damn you!”

"In a customer service business it’s best to give the customer what they want," the hustler drawls, pulling his fingers from Jensen’s ass. There is a crinkle of a foil packet before Jensen feels the pressure of Jay’s wide cockhead pushing inside, slow drag along Jensen's inner muscles, a burn and sting of being stretched so wide.

"Oh, God, yes." Jensen’s eyes drift closed. He flushes with embarrassment by how much he wants this, how _good_ it feels.

Before Jensen gets accustomed to the invasion, Jay withdraws and slams back in. A scream tears itself from Jensen's throat as the Alpha sets up a fast pace, fingers digging into Jensen's hips. 

"Yes, yes, yes." Jensen chants in rhythm to the brutal thrusts rocking his body. He pushes back to meet each one, clenches his inner muscles around the Alpha cock, eager to get his knot to swell and fill him up.

When the Alpha's cockhead skates across Jensen's sweet spot, he wails, his bones liquefy, and he face-plants into the over starched sheets, just his ass in the air, being fucked within an inch of his life by Jay. Fire licks up his spine, spreads all through him like sheet lightening. 

The hustler’s stamina is incredible and Jensen looses all track of time, giving himself wholly to the pleasure building inside him. Jay’s deep feral groans mix with Jensen’s passionate shouts. The thick smell of Alpha pheromones permeate the air, adding to Jensen’s arousal. The Spartan room echoes with the impacts of their bodies slamming together. His untouched cock aches between his thighs, balls draw up, knot swelling painfully tight, ready to lock and shoot. 

After countless ecstasy-filled minutes, Jay’s thrusts change in rhythm, slow. Each push in and withdraw pulls Jensen’s rim, signaling Jay’s knot inflating. With one hard shove of his hips, Jensen cries out as the Alpha's knot pushes in, stretching him wider than he's ever been, filling him to a point almost past endurance, but it’s perfect, exactly what he's been aching for. His heart pounds in his chest. His fingers twist in the sheets as the Alpha’s cock nudges against his prostate. God, he can't breathe; body strung tighter than an archer’s bow string. His balls feel full to bursting; knot a hard ball at the base of his heavy cock. He needs to cum, but can’t gather the coordination to get a hand on his dick.

“Cu-cum-cumming!” Jay grits out, locked and rutting into Jensen, lost to his own pleasure.

Jensen feels Jay’s cock twitching inside him, as he shoots, filling the condom. "Hey! I don't cum you don’t get your cash!" He tries to sound like the Alpha he is but his voice is shredded and weak. 

Jay takes Jensen's cock in a tight grip, strokes up, squeezes the knot at its base. Jensen gasps, whimpers at the contact, eyes roll in their sockets. “Oh fuck. Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He rotates his hips, riding Jay’s knot and trying to fuck into his fist. 

A couple of squeeze/strokes later he's shouting out his own orgasm, shooting thick and hot onto the coverlet as pleasure arcs through him, the intensity of it stealing his breath and making the world dim around the edges.

He comes back to himself a short time later, breathing returning to normal. The hustler still locked inside him, pressed up against his back, but not cuddling him, breathing deep against Jensen's nape.

"How long ‘til you can untie?”

"Forty-five minutes usually. You’re really tight, so might be an hour."

Jensen yawns, smacks his lips. Relishes the full feeling in his ass, the small twitches of the Alpha's cock locked inside him. Jensen's own cock still dribbles cum. Knot deflating without a tight hole and warm body to milk his balls of all their cum. He dozes, content and relaxed; itch scratched, craving satisfied.

When Jay's knot deflates, not quite an hour later, he pulls out with no ceremony, removes and disposes the condom. "Mind if I shower?" Jensen is half asleep, grumbles, waves him toward the bathroom. 

The next thing Jensen is aware of is being shaken awake. Too much time can't have passed because Jay's hair is still wet from his shower the the room still reeks of sweat, sex, and Alpha. "My money?"

He sits up, ass twinging in a pleasant way. He yawns, scrubs his fingers through his hair, and stands up. "Yeah. Five-hundred right?” 

“Yeah."

Jensen ambles over to his discarded slacks, roots around for his wallet. He finds it and counts out five crisp c-notes and hands them to Jay. The other Alpha gives him a little salute and heads for the door. 

"You got a card or something?” Jensen asks as Jay opens the door.

"Naw. But if you want me again, you know where to find me." 

Jensen heads to the shower, trying not to think about how soon that might be.


End file.
